the final fantasy 8 band
by SHAYNESQUALL
Summary: ok, its not all the final fantasy characters in a band, but its good enough, i think! R


DISCLAIMERS: I don't own a thing! All I own is...whatever I add!  
  
A/N: there is now an ff8 band! Yes there is! R&R! CYA!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
THE FINAL FANTASY 8 BAND CHAPTER 1   
  
[THE BEGINNING OF SOMETHING WONDERFUL]  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"hey Selphie, Wait up!" squall yelled to selphie trying to catch up to her, as she was walking round garden.   
  
"huh??? Oh, hey squall!! Watcha want??" selphie asked as he caught up to her.   
  
"huff... selph…huff…I was wondering. Could you get me into the, um, singing contest???" he asked her.   
  
"sure!! But one thing. I never knew you liked singing"   
  
"well ever since I listened to linkin park I wanted to sing ever since!" he exclaimed.   
  
"linkin park??? Oh I heard they're awesome!! Do you wanna just sing linkin park songs???" she asked him.   
  
"yeah sure!!! That'd be great!!" he said.   
  
"well then, you can go in with the people that want to sing linkin park songs and guess who that is!!"  
  
A/N:(you would never guess, well maybe you will!!)  
  
"don't tell me..." squall started.   
  
"zell..." selphie said the first person.   
  
"oh crap!!" squall complained.   
  
"seifer..." she said the second name.   
  
"seifer??? What on earth?" squall wondered.   
  
"Irvine and nida!!" she said the 3rd and 4th names.   
  
"what the..??" "and jack a new guy, you'll learn more about him later" she finished the final person.   
  
"ok but I didn't know they liked linkin park" squall told her.   
  
"hey, I didn't know you liked linkin park. Just go meet them at the quad! Ok?" she told him.   
  
"right!" squall said to her before running to the quad.   
  
squall then arrive at the quad and saw zell and the others with their instruments and microphones set up.   
  
"yo squall, selphie told us you were coming!!" zell called out.   
  
"how... could she tell you?? I just walked past her and she was going the other way??" squall said confused.   
  
"I don't know... who cares all that matters is your hear!!" zell said.   
  
"I didn't know you guys liked linkin park" squall told them.   
  
"I just love 'one step closer' man its awesome!!!" Irvine told him.   
  
"I love 'pushing me away'!!" jack told 'em.   
  
"ok I will!!!" seifer said going to push him away.   
  
"SONG!!!!" jack yelled grabbing seifers arms and pushing him back.   
  
"oh, right. Oh and I like 'forgotten'!!!" seifer told them.   
  
"you forgot??" nida asked.   
  
"it's the song, you dimwit" seifer told him.   
  
"oh, right. anyway!! The best is 'Faint' man!!" nida told them.   
  
"im not gonna faint!!" seifer yelled.   
  
"the song you idiot!!!" nida told him, hitting seifer over the head.   
  
"guys, guys, the best is 'with you'" zell told them.   
  
"with us???" seifer asked rubbing his head.   
  
"once again, THE SONG!!!!! What do you like squall???" zell asked.   
  
"(in the end of course) I like 'in the end'" squall said in his usual voice.   
  
"yeah that's an awesome song!! Let me introduce who is doing what in the band; me, zell-the drums, Irvine-guitarist, and nida on the turntable, and jack, a new guy, comes from timber is on the bass and seifer-emcee/co-singer. you can be main singer. And the rest of us guys just do backup singing, as well!!"  
  
A/N: don't you think that zell introducing seifer as co-singer at the end is a little too predictable guessing squalls gonna be main singer??? :P  
  
And if you didn't notice, which you wouldn't have coz I haven't written anything about who they are, the people as the actual singers go kinda like this:  
  
Squall-Chester bennington (I don't care if hair is different colour)  
  
Seifer-Mike Shinoda (SAME WITH THE HAIR THING)  
  
Zell-Rob Bourden (same with hair thing for rest even if hair is same)  
  
Irvine-Brad Delson  
  
Nida-Joe Hahn  
  
Jack-Phoenix  
  
A/N: and I would like to take this chance to describe 'jack'. Jack is a 17 year old, bleached hair, 6ft, comes from timber, hes a quiet guy, similar to squall, but speaks more of his mind than squall does. And that's all about jack. On with the story!  
  
"uh, sure. Hey seifer??" squall said.   
  
"yes squall??" seier replied.   
  
"I never would have thought you would be getting along with zell, nida, Irvine or even me, mainly zell though!!" squall said.   
  
"well I practically have to, besides im only nice to them when we are practicing as a band!" seifer explained.   
  
"yeah right seifer!! We're buddies hey?" Irvine said leaning on seifers shoulder.   
  
"get off me!!" seifer screamed, pushing Irvine away from him.   
  
"hehehe!!" Irvine laughed.   
  
"lets get the show on the road!!" zell interrupted.   
  
"huh????" squall was confused from what zell said.   
  
"lets start practicing" zell told him in a more understandable way.   
  
"oh!" squall got it.   
  
"how about we start practicing on our new members fave song??" zell requested.   
  
"like I care!" seifer shrugged.   
  
"may as well, would've preferred mine, but, hey, what the hell" nida said.   
  
"sure" Irvine told him.   
  
"ok" squall only said two letters.   
  
"fine" jack answered.  
  
"lets start" zell said in an excited voice.  
  
They start with the music and squall and seifer start singing 'in the end'  
  
A few minutes later  
  
clapping from very few people  
  
"I didn't know little squally could sing so good" seifer said in a babyish voice.   
  
"yeah it surprised me too" zell said surprised.   
  
"me too" rinoa said from off-screen.   
  
"huh??? Oh hi rinoa" squall said.   
  
"I didn't know you liked to sing" rinoa said surprised.   
  
"either did we" irvinne interrupted.   
  
"I guess im a natural (even though I did sing a little when I was about 8 yrs old)" squall thought.   
  
"why don't you try singing, um, 'runaway'???" rinoa asked.   
  
"hey, I just sing what these guys tell me to" seifer said.   
  
"Irvine think you can handle it????" zell asked the guitarist.   
  
"o'course I can!!!!" Irvine replied as confident as he could.   
  
"right then. Lets start. MUSIC!!!!" zell ordered. music for runaway starts and they sing. While this is happening, we go to rinoa!  
  
"rinoa!!" selphie called running into the quad.   
  
"yes??" rinoa asked.   
  
"do you know where quistis is??" selphie asked.   
  
"she should be either teaching a class or training, if not then shes probably in her room." Rinoa told her.   
  
"ok, thanx, bye!" selphie said as she left. "(wow, I think that these guys can actually win the singing contest)" rinoa thought. "hello young lady" an unusual voice said to rinoa. A man was standing beside her wearing a trench coat with a hood and glasses. "huh?? Who are you??" rinoa asked the stranger. "you will know soon enough" the stranger informed. "what do you want" she asked. "nothing, I was just listening to this band singing, they are pretty good, hey?" he complimented. "you think??" she asked him. "yeah, especially that main singer" he said.   
  
"squall? Or seifer?" rinoa asked.   
  
"squall, ive seen his picture before, commander of 'garden?" the mysterious guy asked.  
  
"yes" she told him.   
  
"oh well, ive gootta go, bye" he said, leaving   
  
"…bye" she said. the song finishes, and still, there's little clapping.   
  
"what'dya think?" squall asked rinoa, stepping down from the stage.   
  
"youse are good. I think youse could actually win" rinoa told him.   
  
"really? I don't" seifer said, coming into the conversation, which had only lasted, so far, 15 seconds.   
  
"hey! That's not the spirit, think positive!" zell yelled at seifer.   
  
"ok, I am going to kill you if you don't shut up chicken-wuss! That positive enough for ya?" seifer said positively.   
  
"SHUT UP!!! I am not a chicken-wuss!!" zell screamed, doing what he usually does when he gets called chicken-wuss.   
  
"hehehe!" seifeer laughed.   
  
"shut up you guys (hhmmm, I wonder who that guy was? He obviously didn't want anyone to know who he was, oh well probably another person wanting to kill squall)" rinoa thought.   
  
"(somethings not right here, I have a bad feeling somethings gonna happen)" squall thought.   
  
"hey squall, some guy came up to me before, I think he may want to kill you" rinoa said calmly.   
  
"AND YOU JUST SAY IT CALMLY LIKE THAT????" squall yelled.   
  
"sorry... well as I was saying he may want to kill you, I don't know, maybe" rinoa told him.   
  
"did he say his name??" squall asked.   
  
"ok, let me ask you something, if you were a killer trying to kill someone who is really important, would you tell someone your name??" rinoa asked.   
  
"(shes got a point) your right…" squall agreed.   
  
"hehehe…you got told" seifer teased.   
  
"(im gonna kill you if you don't get out of here, seifer) whatever…" squall thought, putting his hand to his forehead.   
  
"you shouldn't worry though, you have your own personal guards and/or friends" rinoa informed him.   
  
"what do you mean by 'and/or'??" squall asked, getting worried.   
  
"um, ah, nothing… lets just not worry about it, ok?" rinoa told him.   
  
"fine then…" squall finished.   
  
"hey, squall, we're gonna practice tommorow, at 1600 hours ok?" zell told squall.   
  
"ok, then…" squall said.   
  
"…IN THE MEMORY YOU'LL FIND ME, EYES BURNING UP…" seifer sang.   
  
"in the memory I'll find you?? Eyes burning?? WHAT THE..????!!" squall wondered, starting to worry.   
  
"hes just singin'" zell told him.   
  
"oh, ok, see ya guys, c'mon rinoa" squall said, starting to leave.   
  
"comin'. bye!! You know what??" rinoa started.   
  
"what??" squall asked, curiously.   
  
"when your singin you look kinda cute" she said.   
  
"really??" squall asked starting to blush.   
  
"yeah… hey your starting to blush" she said, smiling.   
  
"…whatever" he said.   
  
"hahaha…lets go home" she said. Then there was just silence and they walked home.   
  
----====----====----====----====----====----====----====----====----====----====  
  
End of chapter 1!! Hope ya like it! R&R, nothing bad! Or I'll kill ya! (lol)   
  
CYA LATERZ  
  
SHAYNE/SQUALL 


End file.
